Alex Gets Schooled My Version
by Parent12D
Summary: This is basically my version of the episode Alex Gets Schooled with several changes made to it with the addition of Andrew and Chaosky and a few other changes made too. The premise is the same, but the setup has been altered significantly. Read and find out anyway. Rated T for some of the strong content.
1. The Transfer and Angsty

**Hello there readers! This it the fan fiction I've been promising you all. This happens to be my version of the episode Alex Gets Schooled with Andrew and Chaosky included in it.**

 **Now before the story starts, I want to touch up with you readers about something important. First of all, instead of there being a mixup with Alex's report card and Mandy's report card, Mandy purposely switches her report card over with Alex's as part of revenge for what happened in 'Alone in the World'.**

 **Also, there will be several other changes too, but those won't be pointed out until later in the story. Another thing, this WILL be a multi-chapter story so I'll try to get the other chapters done as soon as possible. One more thing, this chapter will basically involve how Andrew starts going through the 'sanity slippage' once Alex leaves them. Just letting you all know. And this story is classified as Angst in addition to Humor due to what'll be shown in this chapter. That's all.**

 **Anyway, with all that being said, enjoy the fanfiction everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a beautiful night in Beverly Hills and everyone had left the high school for the night... well, except for Mandy who was sorting through report cards and was forced to do this as a way to do time for what she did a while back. Needless to say, Mandy wasn't thrilled at all as she was grumbling.

"Grrrrr," Mandy growled. "Why do I have to be the one to sort through all these report cards that belong to all the other lowlifes in the school. This is so not my thing."

She continued sorting through them and noticed her report card, and she noticed that she had gotten all Fs on her report card.

"NRGGGHHHH! It's not fair!" Mandy sneered. "Why do I have to get all Fs when those losers get the good grades!?"

Mandy saw that Sam got all As, Clover got mostly As and Bs and one C in Metal Shop, Andrew got As and Bs and Alex got As and Bs. Mandy only growled more. She couldn't stand those four, especially with how happy Andrew and Alex are together.

"I hate seeing those two lovebirds being so happy together," Mandy sneered. "I wish for them to pay for thwarting my plans in world conquest."

Mandy then started thinking to herself.

 _Maybe I can quite possibly do that sooner than later._

It was then Mandy then started devising a plan as she then grinned devilishly. Noticing there was no one else in the school to witness, Mandy took her report card and Alex's report card and made some changes, making Alex's become her report card, and her report card became Alex's.

"There," Mandy made the convincing changes to fool everyone who saw them. "Now there's something else that I'd like to change here."

Mandy then got out a paper and wrote on it. In addition to changing Alex's grades to all Fs, she put a note on Alex's changed report card to 'Contact Alex's Parents about these Grades'.

"Finished," Mandy grinned. "Now Alex will be the sucker with all Fs, her parents will be notified of this, and maybe that fat ugly mutt will be transfered to a boarding school far away from here and Andrew will be broken and then my vengence will be complete! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mandy started laughing maniacally as her new plan of vengence was just getting under way. Now we move on to a new scene.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now late afternoon at the spies' house, and after having had a long and busy day at school today, the five spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky have walked into their home and sat on the couch all tired out, from doing several mid terms for the classes. Needless to say, they all felt like they had their work cut out for them, and Clover wanted to celebrate with her four friends.

Unfortunately, both Sam and Chaosky had to rain on their parade and say that their report cards came in early. All four of them, not including Chaosky were worried about how they did, as they slowly opened up their report cards and took a look for themselves. Sam was pleased with her grades, Clover was satisfied with her grades and Andrew was thrilled with the grades he got, and Chaosky was proud of Andrew's hard work. Alex on the other hand, was shocked and upset that she got all Fs, noting it was impossible, since she worked her butt off this term. Chaosky took notice of this and noticed something suspicious about the report card. Alex ended up shredding it before Chaosky could take a closer look at it, as Alex knew that if her parents found out about this, something bad will happen. Andrew tried to keep her calm and explain that there must be a misunderstanding with this.

Then as fate ended up being a killjoy, the phone rang and it was revealed to be Alex's parents. Being hesitant at first, once Alex answered the phone, you could tell how disappointed the parents were with their daughter. The parents explained that since they can't trust there daughter in Beverly Hills, they transfered her over to Dorsal Academy in England, and will be leaving Beverly Hills to get her grades improved. This got Alex really upset as once she hung up the phone, she looked sad.

"Alex," Andrew said. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Knowing that she was crying, Andrew felt it was something bad.

"My parents have..." Alex was hesitant. "My parents have transferred me to a boarding school in England and I'll be leaving Beverly Hills for that place soon enough!"

"WHAT!?" All four of them screamed together.

Sam and Clover expressed how much they don't want her to leave them. Chaosky on the other hand wanted to know some answers. This wasn't right.

From looking at Andrew's face, you can see he was about to have a meltdown since he didn't want his angel to leave. Alex then turned to face Andrew as she started crying.

"Alex," Andrew sobbed. "I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to leave me!"

"Oh Andrew!" Alex cried. "I don't want to leave you either!"

Alex ran over to Andrew and hugged him as they both started crying like crazy.

Meanwhile, Chaosky decided to make some phone calls, making the first one to Alex's parents first of all, letting them know that he's gonna get to the bottom of this madness. He then contacted the school and demanded someone to do a full on investigation on Alex's report card and check for all possible clues that could lead to a possible mixup or if someone purposely switched over a report card with a terrible one.

"Chaosky, why did you call the school?" Sam asked.

"To find out more about this report card issue that Alex is in," Chaosky explained. "Something is definitely not right here and I plan on getting to the bottom of this nonsense by all means necessary."

"Well that's not gonna help us," Clover explained. "We don't want Alex to leave us!"

"I don't want to leave you guys either," Alex sobbed. "You are the best room mates ever, especially you Andrew!"

"I know babe," Andrew said. "Alex, before you leave, let's make the most of the time we have together left and spend it together."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex said. "Let's do it!"

And so Andrew and Alex decided to make the last of their time together before Alex gets shipped away to England, kissing each other while they were able to.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex's ride to England had shown up, and it was time for Alex to go.

"Well, here's my ride," Alex exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss you all, I hope to be back once my grades get back up."

"I hope so too Alex," Sam said.

"Yeah, keep in touch with us Alex," Clover said.

"Alex," Chaosky started. "Until I find out if your report card was switched over with someone else's, I do hope you stay safe in England and goodluck too."

Alex was thankful for their support and told them how she'll miss them all. She then approached Andrew.

"Andrew," Alex said. "I'm probably gonna miss you the most." She had tears tripping down her face.

"I know babe," Andrew admitted. "I'm really gonna miss you honey."

"Oh Andrew." Alex started hugging him.

"Alex, before you go, there's one more parting gift I have to give you." Andrew stated.

"What is it Andrew?"

Not speaking a word, Andrew and Alex then engaged into a romantic kiss session for a couple of minutes, making it the best one they ever had and hoping they'll make it last. Once they finally stopped kissing for what felt like a long few minutes, Andrew then commented.

"Make that kiss last for a long time babe," Andrew said.

"I will Andrew," Alex nodded. "I will call you sometime in England when I am able to."

"Okay, and Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

After hugging for a couple more minutes, Alex then had to go, so she then said farewell to all five of them, leading to them saying the same thing to her.

As she got into the limo, she saw her friends on the roof saying goodbye to her, and she waved bye to them. It wasn't until she closed the door when she heard Andrew scream.

 **"ALEX! I LOVE YOU!"**

Alex heard this as she rolled down her window.

 **"I LOVE YOU TOO ANDREW!"**

The moment she screamed that did the limo started driving off, as Andrew heard her scream that. The four spies then looked at the limo into the distance. Once the limo was completely out of sight, Andrew felt the need to retreat into the house and decided he needed some serious alone time.

* * *

Time passed without Alex, and one could tell that Andrew was just completely devastated without Alex around. Sometime before she left, it was revealed that someone else was now moving into the spies home temporarily, and that person happens to be Jerry, the founder of WOOHP HQ, who needed a place to stay, as his own home was being fumigated for dust mites, and he wanted to stay with the spies. Andrew had nothing personal against Jerry staying with them for a short time, but it just wasn't the same without Alex. Jerry was informed about Alex's departure as well. Andrew had started going into a mental state because of his depression.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, we see the kitchen starting to flood as Sam and Clover were soaked and not too happy with Jerry. Jerry then looked apologetic with what he just did, as Chaosky was behind Sam.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what happened." Jerry apologized.

"Well I do!" Sam shouted. "You left your shaving cream warmer on and it set off the sprinklers!"

"The entire kitchen is flooded and you've ruined my hair!" Clover cried out.

"You think that's bad," Chaosky jumped in. "There was this one time where these two con artists came to the original house Andrew and I lived in and they tried to scam us out of a water bill by flooding our bathroom."

It was then that a cutaway flashback was activated.

* * *

 _-Cutaway Flashback-_

 _Outside the original home of Andrew and Chaosky in Beverly Hills, we see a figure approaching the front door._

 _Inside the house, we see Chaosky reading the newspaper while Andrew was playing an 8-bit Space Shooting video game in a cockpit controller seat, with a catchy bassline playing in the background. Suddenly their front door kicked open, getting their attention as they saw a tall guy who looked like it was two people disguised as one person. Ignoring that, Chaosky demanded._

 _"Who the hell are you?"_

 _"Name's Jim," The man named Jim said with a strong Canadian accent, as he cleared his throat. "I hear your looking for some new friends, eh?"_

 _"Hey come to think of it," Andrew thought, as he paused his game. "We could use another new friend for backup." Chaosky nodded, showing he was okay with it._

 _"Well count me in," Jim said approaching them. "But first I need to use your bathroom!"_

 _Some slapping noise was heard as someone was whispering under the leather jacket, which Andrew and Chaosky completely ignored._

 _"I need to use your shower!" Jim exclaimed._

 _"The shower is upstairs to the left." Chaosky pointed out, looking skeptical at this suspicious man._

 _"Hey thanks there little creature guy," Jim said as he hastily ran upstairs and slammed the door as Andrew and Chaosky heard some groaning noise as well as the shower running along with the sink, the toilet and all other water sources in the bathroom._

 _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Andrew and Chaosky went upstairs to the bathroom and saw that their bathroom was flooded. Accompanying Jim was some guy named Scram, who looked like he was about to scam the two out of a water bill. Andrew and Chaosky took notice of this and they both got extremely pissed off._

 _"Man," Scram snickered and chuckled sinisterly as he got the bill all typed up. "This is one stupid town!"_

 _The moment he said that did Andrew and Chaosky went and gave both Jim and Scram the boot by kicking them out through the roof. The two con artists then landed on the ground in the most hysterical and priceless manner anyone could think of, as they groaned in pain._

 _-End of Cutaway Flashback-_

* * *

"Heh heh heh," Chaosky snickered. "That just gets funnier and funnier everytime I think about it."

Sam, Clover and Jerry stared for a minute before Jerry said.

"Hey by the way, where is Andrew?" He asked.

"He's in his room," Chaosky explained. "He hasn't left his room for over a week."

"He's still upset about _that,_ isn't he?" Sam concluded.

"Yes he is," Chaosky nodded. "I called the school again and told them that Andrew is in a mental state and can't think straight. Thankfully, we get school break here for a couple of weeks so Andrew isn't drastically effected by it."

"How do you think Andrew's doing?" Clover asked.

"One can only think how's he's doing right now Clover," Chaosky said as they started thinking for a moment or so.

* * *

In Andrew's bedroom, if one were to look at Andrew right now, one would know just how much of a mess he is currently. His hair was completely straight, making him look like an Emo and his appearance also looked similar to Pinkamena, especially where his eyes were derpy from suffering with the sanity slippage. He was currently with his Alex doll as he then started speaking.

"Hey Alex, the best girlfriend in the world," Andrew said madly. "You would never leave me would you?"

Silence for a moment.

"Well that's great, because we're gonna be a happy couple and we'll be together forever! I love you Alex!"

Andrew started laughing hysterically like a maniac as he mentally felt like a looney bird right about now.

"Well babe, how about a kiss?" Andrew asked but was followed by silence.

A moment later, Andrew's lip started to quiver as he then had another major breakdown.

"OH WHAT AM I KIDDING," Andrew screamed. "ALEX! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!? COME BACK, I MISS YOU!"

Andrew started crying and screaming at the same time as he broke down into another sobbing state for the time being.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the others decided to stop thinking.

"Well, I do hope Andrew's okay," Clover admitted.

"Me too Clover," Chaosky stated. "Me too."

"Well anyway, let's get this place cleaned up." Sam stated.

"Yeah sure." Chaosky agreed.

"You too Jerry!" Sam shouted.

Jerry let out a defeated sigh as he then complied.

"Very well."

They then spend the time cleaning up the kitchen, all while listening to the radio as the song Get Lucky by Daft Punk was playing on it.

* * *

After ten minutes or so, the kitchen was completely spotless.

"Now what should we do?" Clover asked.

The others started to think as they then heard a faint noise nearby.

"You guys hear that?" Sam asked.

The noise started getting a little louder.

"It sounds like it's coming from Andrew's bedroom," Chaosky concluded. "Let's go!"

Sam, Clover, Chaosky and Jerry decided to head to Andrew's bedroom, as they heard someone stringing a guitar in a depressing manner.

* * *

When they opened Andrew's door, they saw Andrew playing a guitar in a depressing manner.

"Woah, when did Andrew learn how to play the guitar?" Clover wondered.

"Ssshhhh." The others shushed Clover as they then heard Andrew playing a very sad song on the guitar while singing some lyrics he just made up. He then started singing.

 _One sad day with a sob and a cry,_

 _Our beloved Alex, had to say goodbye._

 _No more kisses and no safe sex,_

 _All is lost without our Alex._

 _Alex! (Alex!) Alex! (Alex!)._

 _Life ain't perfect, without ALEX!_

As Andrew started finishing up his song, its clear that the others were obviously sad and heartbroken by the lyrics in the song. Once Andrew was done, Chaosky was heard crying and sobbing.

"That was so heart wrenching!" Chaosky cried. "It's so heartbreaking!"

Chaosky then went into Sam's chest as he started crying some more. Sam and Clover were upset as their eyes started watering up.

"Andrew's right. Life isn't the same without Alex around," Sam admitted. "She's like the cherry on top of the sundae."

"And the foam on a latte." Clover added, both of them on the verge of tears.

Even Jerry had to admit, the lyrics were really heartbreaking as he was saddened by this.

"Alex was and is one of my most favorite spy agents I ever had." Jerry admitted as a tear trickled down his left eye.

If there was anyone that was sad by Alex's departure, Andrew was the one who took it the hardest, his eyes all blood shot red as he started crying some more.

"I would do ANYTHING to see Alex's bright, shiny and bubbly smile again," Andrew cried. "Anything to see my girlfriend again!"

All of them (except for Jerry) continued crying for a few minutes with no interruptions.

* * *

It was then the crying finally ceased when Andrew's communicator went off. He got it out, and it was revealed to be blue instead of pink.

"Wonder who that could be," Andrew dully said. "Probably just some false advertisement like the past 17 times my communicator went off."

Nonetheless, he opened it and he saw text on the screen say 'Call from: Alex'.

Andrew then looked a little perked at this, hoping this really was his _angel._ He then answered the call. Then just as predicted, Alex's face then appeared on the screen as she was now in what appeared to be her dorm room at Dorsal Academy.

"Andrew?" Alex asked, as it looked like she was crying about something. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Alex?" Andrew had to double check. "That really you? This isn't an illusion is it?"

"I don't think so," Alex said. "And I really hope its not either. I just wanted to call you because I have some free time for the moment."

Andrew then started to light up again.

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad that its you!" Andrew shouted as the others knew this was Alex and were happy to see she was alright. "I really do miss you babe."

"I miss you too Andrew!" Alex admitted.

"I'm not lying either," Andrew said. "I am a huge mess with you away from here!"

"I know honey," Alex cried. "I am a huge mess too! These Brits are weird and they look freaky and they all treat me like an outcast. It's not fair!"

This only made Andrew feel worse. Having people that are different from Alex treat her like an outcast was totally unfair. Andrew really wanted to be there and give those Brits a piece of his mind for treating poor Alex like a piece of crap.

"I wanna go back to Beverly Hills with you guys," Alex cried. "I wanna be with you Andrew, my man who wouldn't let anyone hurt me at all."

"Don't worry babe," Andrew reassured. "I promise I will go there soon and see you there, even if I die trying, I will do anything to make sure my beautiful lady is safe and unharmed!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex felt touched. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said, winking at her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew!" Alex said, winking back at Andrew.

After a couple minutes of catching up, Alex noticed something was wrong with her dorm room bed.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"What's wrong babe?" Andrew sounded concerned.

It was then the bed that Alex was lying on then turned into a whirlpool, as she then screamed.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Alex screamed.

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew screamed in concern and fear.

 **"ANDREW! HELP ME!"** Alex cried. **"PLEASE SAVE ME!"**

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew screamed one last time as the call then got disconnected.

* * *

"Don't worry Alex. I'll save you," Andrew said to himself before turning his attention to the others outside his room. "Guys, we-"

"We heard the whole thing Andrew," Sam said, overhearing her in danger.

"Yeah, Alex is in danger." Chaosky stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to go to England and save Alex!" Andrew announced as the four spies looked at Jerry.

"Ah yes," Jerry took notice of the attention he was getting. "There's just one big problem with that!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GADGETS FOR US TO USE!?" Chaosky screamed.

"Actually, I do have the gadgets you need," Jerry stated. "GLADIS, if you don't mind."

The next not important scene is the spies being given their gadgets for the mission.

"Then what's the problem then Jerry?" Andrew asked.

"Well you see, I don't have any of those flight packs for you to use at the moment," Jerry said sheepishly. "And the transportation is impossible as I spent all my money on having my home fuminated for dust mites, so I can't do that."

"CRAP!" Andrew screamed.

"Now how are we gonna get to England now?" Clover said as we then switched to a scene in the garage as Chaosky unvealed something to the others.

"Well we can always use the air craft to England," Chaosky showed them the aircraft, which strikingly looked very similar to the Voot Cruiser from Invader Zim. "The problem is it's still charging and it can't fly until it's completely charged."

"How much time are we talking?" Sam asked.

"Only 20 minutes." Chaosky stated.

Andrew couldn't wait that long to save Alex. As a result, he ran over to Chaosky with a desperate look on his face.

"Please Chaosky, is there a way to get to England right away," Andrew begged. "Please tell me there is!"

"Well..." Chaosky went into the closet and got out what appeared to be a cannon of some kind. "We have this cannon that can shoot someone to a far away location through the sky."

"How long did you have a cannon for?" Clover asked.

"For quite some time." Chaosky admitted as Sam looked at the side.

"Franklin?" Sam read the text on the cannon.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's there," Chaosky admitted. "Don't ask."

"Anyway Chaosky, you sure this'll work?" Andrew double checked.

"Yes, I can set the firing location to England," Chaosky said. "However, there is only one catch."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"This cannon can only fire _one_ person a day," Chaosky admitted. "After that, it'll take until tomorrow to work."

"Only one person can be shot from it then." Clover doublechecked, as Chaosky nodded yes.

"Who should be fired from it then?" Sam asked.

"Well it should the one person who is desperate and determined enough to take on this important and dire mission," Chaosky stated as they all stared at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew asked in confusion.

* * *

The next scene shows Andrew in the cannon, wearing a helmet as he looked nervous.

"Why do I have to be fired from it," Andrew asked. "Are you sure I should do this?"

"Yes Andrew," Sam stated. "Your the only one destined and determined enough to take on this task. We're depending on you."

"But... but is it worth getting myself killed in the process?" Andrew asked. The next thing Chaosky said would definitely change Andrew's mind.

"Don't you want to save Alex?"

Andrew knew Chaosky was right. He had to do this for Alex, even if he died trying, just like he said to Alex. As a result, he then said.

"I'll do it."

"Great," Chaosky set the cannon's location to England. "Well I'll fire the cannon and once the air craft is finished charging, we'll meet you in England, in the Dorsal Academy. Got it?"

"Got it Chaosky." Andrew gave him a thumbs up. Chaosky started the cannon firing sequence.

"The cannon will be firing in T-Minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Chaosky counted down as he pulled the trigger.

Once he did that, the cannon fired Andrew sky high, as he was sent flying to parts unknown (actually, it's to England), but he was sent miles away through the sky as the others watched him zip off through the sky.

* * *

In the sky, Andrew was thinking to himself.

 _I hope this works. Alex, even if I die trying, I **will** save you. I promise!_

Andrew then continued soaring, hoping to land right in England...

* * *

 **END OF PART 1...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS! HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY, THIS WILL GET MORE HUMOROUS IN LATER CHAPTERS! NEXT TIME, ANDREW MAKES IT TO ENGLAND, ARRIVES AT DORSAL ACADEMY, DISCOVERS SOMETHING SHOCKING, CHAOSKY, SAM AND CLOVER ARRIVE AT THE ACADEMY, JERRY THROWS A PARTY WITHOUT THE SPIES, AND THREE SPECIAL GUESTS WILL BE APPEARING TOO! HOW WILL IT GO?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **BY THE WAY, THE SONG ANDREW WAS PLAYING ACTUALLY GOES IN TUNE WITH THE CATDOG THEME SONG, BUT DUE TO ITS DEPRESSING TONE, ITS GOES BETTER WITH THE ANGSTY VERSION OF THE THEME SONG, FROM THE EPISODE CATDOG DOESN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE. JUST SAYING.**

 **ANYWAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, TIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Dorsal and Shocking Discovery

**Alright readers out there! Here's the next chapter to this story!**

 **Now, for this chapter, to put it simple, Andrew arrives in England, ends up getting escorted to Dorsal Academy, infiltrates it, discovers something shocking about the school and the headmaster, ends up meeting the headmaster for himself, gets outnumbered by the headmasters' minions, Chaosky, Clover and Sam show up, a viscious fight erupts, Jerry throws a party without the spies, and three special guests from another cartoon will be making their appearance. How will it turn out? Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and songs that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners! Just saying!**

* * *

In the country of England, we are focused on a stereotypical British couple, who were just having a romantic meal at a table. The two were talking about how much they love each other, when they heard someone screaming from the sky.

"Do you hear that dear?" The Gentleman asked her.

"I hear it too darling," The lady said afterwards.

It was revealed that Andrew was the one screaming from the sky, as he was about to making his landing near the couple's table. The British couple screamed as Andrew landed right on the table as he fell off onto the table. A moment later, Andrew slowly got up and was talking to himself.

"Uhhhh... Am I... alive?" Andrew asked himself as he felt he was perfectly fine, even after that landing. "I am alive! I actually survived that sky travel!"

It was then he noticed the British couple and noticed that he had made a mess of the meal they were having together.

"Oh my," Andrew noticed what he did wrong. "I am terribly sorry for that, sir, and madame. Here, let me take care of that for it."

Then on cue, Andrew ended up tidying up for them.

"There we go," Andrew said. "Terribly sorry for that you two. Enjoy your day."

Without saying a word, the couple then walked off.

"My my," The lady said. "What a polite young man."

"Indeed." The gentleman agreed as they were then out of sight a moment later.

 _Whew. Those British lessons Chaosky taught me really paid off._ Andrew thought to himself, as he then looked at his surroundings.

"Well, this is Jolly Ol' England," Andrew concluded.

 _Damn it! Now some of Jerry is starting to rub off on me!_

Then right on cue, Andrew felt his walkie talkie in his pocket going off, as he then dug it out and transferred the call.

"Chaosky to Andrew, Chaosky to Andrew," Chaosky's voice said through the talkie. "Do you copy? Are you alive? Over!"

Andrew then spoke into it.

"Andrew to Chaosky, I am alive and I do copy, over!"

"Great," Chaosky said. "So are you in England?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Well great," Chaosky said. "Now you just have to find the Dorsal Academy."

"One problem though. I don't know where it is."

Chaosky cursed under his breath for not providing Andrew with a map.

"Well you'll have to ask for directions then. I'm pretty busy doing something important right now, so I can't provide you with directions right now."

"Okay."

"Don't worry. When you do make it, please let me know, and I'll inform you when me and the others are leaving for England in that aircraft."

"Rodger that Chaosky," Andrew said. "Andrew over and out."

The call then ended as Andrew decided to think about where to start.

"Now lesse, where do I start?" Andrew asked himself. "I guess I should just start by asking people where the Dorsal Academy is located."

Andrew then proceeded on asking people, although most of the people he asked had no idea where the academy was located. Nevertheless, he kept trying to find someone who knows where it is.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of searching, Andrew came up empty with any directions at all, so he was now sitting on a bench, lamenting to himself.

"This sucks! I'm never gonna find that academy," Andrew complained. "And I'm never gonna be able to save Alex!"

"Hey young man, is something bothering you?" A voice asked as Andrew looked and saw a young British man in front of him. "You need something?"

"Well sir," Andrew decided to tell this man his dilemma. "I looking for a place called the Dorsal Academy, but no one knows where the place is. Do you know where it is?"

"Why yes I do young man," The man said. "I know where it is. Here, I'll escort you there."

"Thanks so much mister." Andrew thanked them as the man escorted him to the school, as the scene then changed over to the front entrance of Dorsal Academy.

* * *

"Here you are young man, the Dorsal Academy," The man stated. "Now are you sure this is the place your looking for? I heard some very dark rumors about this school and they are really unsettling."

Andrew was feeling a little nervous now, but since he needed to save his angel, he nodded 'yes'.

"Well, I do hope that whatever your looking for here, you succeed," The man stated. "And please be careful."

"Okay." Andrew said as the man departed off in one of those England old fashioned cars. Andrew saw the school for himself and something about it gave him that nervous feeling.

 _The school might be unsettling, but I must save Alex._ Andrew thought to himself. _I better call Chaosky and let him know I made it._

Andrew got out the walkie talkie and started to contact Chaosky.

"Andrew to Chaosky," Andrew spoke into it. "I made it to the school!"

Chaosky then responded.

"Great timing Andrew," Chaosky said. "Because the Air Craft is completely charged, and we are heading for the Dorsal Academy right now."

"Awesome, so in the meantime, I should just infiltrate the place right?"

"Correct, and on the wrist watch your wearing, you'll finding the school uniform that you'll need to wear."

Andrew checked and saw the exact school uniform Chaosky was referring to. He then pressed it and in a matter of seconds, Andrew was now wearing the school uniform. Andrew then felt that the uniform was so itchy.

"Sheesh," Andrew said into the walkie talkie. "This uniform is really itchy!"

"I know it is Andrew. Just put up with it temporarily," Chaosky stated. "We'll see you in a bit!"

"Okay, see you Chaosky!" Andrew said as the call then ended.

"Might as well start infiltrating the school right now." Andrew said out loud as he made his way through the front door.

* * *

Once he made his way into the school, he then saw just how weird and freaky the students looked. Andrew felted very unsettled by their appearance.

 _Sheesh. Alex wasn't kidding when she told me that these Brits here looked weird and freaky._ Andrew thought to himself as he walked through the hallway.

"Might as well start looking through the headmaster's office," Andrew whispered quitely to himself, as he made his way into the headmaster's office. As he made his way there, he noticed just how much of an obsession the headmaster had with dolphins.

 _My goodness, the headmaster must have a very huge fetish for dolphins._ Andrew said mentally as he found his office. _Ah, here we are._

He creeked open the door and saw that no one was in the office currently.

 _Time to start investigating and find some clues._

Andrew then went from the school uniform to his catsuit as he went into the office.

* * *

As Andrew looked through some of the stuff, he saw mainly pictures of the headmaster with dolphins at a young age. Andrew was mainly puzzled by this and realized that none of this would help him. It was then Andrew saw a very important document on the headmaster's desk.

 _What this?_ Andrew thought as he picked it up and took a look for himself. _Maybe this might have some important information._

Andrew then skimmed through the documents, and noticed that the headmaster had plans on changing humans into dolphin hybrids, and there was even an image sequence of the transformation shown as well. This got Andrew shocked.

 _This is terrifying! I better transfer this information to Chaosky right away!_

Andrew used his communicator to send this data he found to the other three spies. Once the transfer was complete, Andrew took another look at the documents, and saw some unknown antidote that could cure this, but it didn't say where. Andrew was just terrified by the darkest secret about the school that he just discovered. As if having innocent people be turned into dolphin hybrids was bad enough, Andrew was scared that something really bad happened to Alex. Andrew now had a terrified look on his face.

"What kind of school is this," Andrew said out loud. "This isn't an academy, this is a nightmare!"

It was then that some light turned on which got Andrew's attention, as he then felt the presence of someone as a shadowy figure was seen on the other side of the room.

"Well well well, who do we have here," The figure spoke in such a gruff voice. "Are you a new student, or are you some sneak who is sticking his nose into other peoples business?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Andrew demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"Allow me to reveal myself."

The figured revealed himself, and was revealed to be the headmaster of Dorsal Academy. He was described as wearing a black suit, a black top hat, his head was completely bald underneath, and he had the same big nose that all the other students in this school had. Andrew definitely felt like something was up, judging by his appearance.

"My name happens to be Charleston, the headmaster of Dorsal Academy," The man known as Charleston said. "And I can see that you are a spy who just found out the dark secret behind this school."

Pinching his nose, Andrew then wanted him to start talking.

"Alright Charleston," Andrew demanded. "Just what the heck is up with this school? I want answers!"

"Well since you found out the truth, I might as well tell you." Charleston said.

Charleston then started explaining to Andrew about his early life, such as how he was rescued by dolphins after he fell off his family's yacht, and how he plans on turning students into half-human/half-dolphin in order to respect Mother Nature.

"Okay, what the hell does turning students here into dolphin hybrids have to do with Mother Nature?" Andrew asked after Charleston finished explaining.

"Simple," Charleston said. "It's the fact that disgusting humans such as yourself enjoy killing and harming these creatures for pleasure and enjoyment!"

Andrew was horrified by that.

"What do you mean!? I have nothing against dolphins," Andrew defended himself. "Dolphins are some of the most intelligent animals on the planet!"

"Exactly," Charleston stated. "That's why I am turning people into part dolphins, to give all sickos out there their comeuppance! For harming one of mother nature's most precious creatures."

Andrew understood this, as there were really cruel and cold-hearted people out there willing to do cruel and cold-hearted acts.

"That still doesn't give you the right to turn people into dolphin hybrids!" Andrew stood his ground.

"I expected you to say something like that," Charleston stated. "All you sickos think it's wrong to do this kind of stuff. You are all a bunch of hypocrites!"

"I'm not a hypocrite!" Andrew cried.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because since you found out my secret, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you into one of us now," Charleston stated.

"Oh please," Andrew said. "You and what army?"

It was then that Charleston let out a dolphin cried, which called in reinforcements, as the room was now filled with all of his minions, each of them also dolphin hybrid like their leader.

"Oh my," Andrew was outnumbered. "This is bad."

"GET HIM!" Charleston commanded his minions.

Andrew took the opportunity to dash out and made a run for it, being followed by an army of dolphin hybrid minions, with Charleston close behind them.

* * *

Unfortunately, Andrew was then caught in a dead end as he was now trapped in the huge lobby with no where to run as the minions were trapping his only way out. Andrew then gulped nervously.

 _Man, where the heck is Chaosky when you need him!_

Then on cue, that air craft ended up crashing through the roof which startled the minions, and Andrew got a look of hope on his face. Coming out of the cockpit was none other than Chaosky, and he was being accompanied by Sam and Clover.

"You guys made it!" Andrew shouted.

"Looks like we made perfect timing." Chaosky commented.

"Where's Jerry?"

"Jerry stayed behind at our house," Sam explained. "He couldn't handle this kind of task."

"Okay," Andrew said as he turned to face the minions along with Chaosky, Sam and Clover.

"Well guys, I guess it's time to 'ruff' it up a notch," Andrew exclaimed.

"You said it Andrew," Chaosky said as he then unlocked some huge cages that he brought with him. "ATTACK!"

Before Andrew could question him, a large herd of very viscious, rabid, blood-thirsty, angry looking dogs came running out of the cages as they ran past Andrew and went after the minions, treating them as their own personal chew toy.

"Taken care of." Chaosky said confidently as Andrew had a shocked look on his face.

Suddenly, coming out from the cockpit were three more dogs, but the biggest difference with these dogs is that they were standing upwards like a human. There were two males and one girl, one of the males was fat and chubby, the other male was tall and skinny, and the girl dog was short, and was squinting, but she looked tough. The three dogs were revealed to be none other than... **THE GREASER DOGS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

The Greasers were staring at the dolphin hybrid minions.

"Hey," The fat Greaser known as Cliff said in a Brooklyn accent. "Who the hell are those freaks?!"

The girl poodle, who goes by the name Shriek then noticed something.

"AAAAHHHH," Shriek screamed. "That light-blue shrimp was telling the truth! Those freaks are bigger freaks than CatDog!"

The tall skinny Greaser named Lube was thinking of something.

"Duuuuhhhhh... didn't we see humans before...?" Lube wondered stupidly.

"Hey now that you mention it Lube, we have seen humans on rare occasions in Nearburg," Cliff commented.

"Who cares," Shriek said. "They're still freaks, and what do the Greasers do to freaks!?"

"Ehhhhh... We beat them up?" Lube took a wild guess.

"You got that right Lube," Cliff said. "Greasers, it's pounding time!"

The moment he said that did the Greasers charged and started pounding some of the minions. Andrew immediately noticed the Greasers and then went to Chaosky.

"Chaosky, are those the Greasers?" Andrew asked as Chaosky nodded his head yes. "How did you manage to get a hold of them!?"

"You remember that transportation device that is capable of interacting with characters from other cartoon worlds?" Chaosky reminded him.

"No way!" Andrew was surprised. "You managed to make that thing work!?"

Chaosky nodded.

Andrew was surprised, yet impressed. Chaosky managed to get the Greasers and convince them to go after someone who is a bigger freak than CatDog and that actually deserves to be pounded.

"So Chaosky, did you send that information I transferred to you to Jerry to see if we can find an antidote?"

"I haven't, but I did look at the data you found and have looked through it," Chaosky said as Sam and Clover approached them.

"Well let's call Jerry now and see if he can get an antidote!" Clover demanded.

"I'm on it!" Sam said as she got her communicator and decided to call Jerry. When Jerry answered they noticed that he was throwing a party at their home without them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can barely hear you. Must be a bad connection." Jerry exclaimed.

"Sell it to someone who's buyin', Jer. You're having an unauthorized party in our house!" Clover screamed.

The four then heard some music being played loudly in the background. Andrew instantly recognized it.

"Jerry!? You wouldn't happen to be using my Eiffel 65 record without my approval, are you?" Andrew asked firmly with a hint of warning in his voice.

Then on cue, they heard the song Move your Body by Eiffel 65 being played as the following lyrics were heard.

 _Move your Body, Every everybody, Move your Body, Come on now everybody, Move your Body, Move your Body, Everybody, Come on now everybody..._

"Maybe," Jerry said hesitantly as he realized that Andrew caught him. It was then he noticed something bad.

"NO! Not the pool!" He screamed as he faced the spies again. "Sorry, spies. Gotta go!"

Jerry then hung up as they took in what they just saw.

"What the heck," Chaosky commented. "I can't believe Jerry hung up on us!"

"I can't believe Jerry is throwing a party at our house without our approval!" Clover shouted.

"I can't believe Jerry decided on touching my Eiffel 65 record without my approval," Andrew said. "Ooooo, Jerry better not scratch my record..."

"Who cares," Sam said. "Since Jerry is gonna be absolutely no help to us at all, we'll just have to find that antidote for ourselves."

"Yeah, Sam's right," Chaosky agreed. "First things first, Andrew. Sam, Clover and I will keep these minions under control. You have to go and find Alex and save her!"

"You can count on it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Wait, before you go, there's a second version of the school uniform now on your wrist watch. You'll end up being disguised as a dolphin hybrid just to fool them," Chaosky pointed to the wrist watch and showed him which one he was referring to. "Activate it now!"

"Okay!"

Andrew then activated it and then in a matter of seconds, he was then disguised as a dolphin hybrid. He wanted to ask how he looked but Chaosky stated there's no time and to just go.

"I'll be back with Alex by my side, I swear!" Andrew announced as he then took off, no one else noticed him passing by.

 _Don't worry Alex! I'm coming to save you! I promise you'll be safe and you'll be freed! I love you babe!_

Andrew then disappeared from sight as he went to find and save Alex.

* * *

Back with the fight, all the minions and the viscious dogs were putting up a good fight against each other, but the ones that The Greasers were pounding didn't have a chance. The fights then continued until suddenly, a foghorn went off in the distance, causing everyone to stop fighting. The foghorn continued going off as the Greasers knew what this meant, stepping to the side. It was then that, like magic, the viscious dogs ended up transforming into poshy looking poodles as the poodles and the minions started walking out of the building. This actually got Charleston furious.

"Where do you think your going!?" He asked furiously.

"LUNCH BREAK!" One of the minions shouted.

"Union rules!" Another minion shouted right afterwards.

"Duh, I could go for an onion roll!" A dimwitted minion admitted out loud, thinking the minion said onion roll instead of union rule.

Charleston growled, as this was something he had no control over.

"Well now that the fighting ceased," Sam explained. "It's time we make our move now."

"Sam's right," Chaosky agreed. "Andrew's already going to save Alex. I suggest that Sam, you and Clover go and find the antidote to cure this dolphin hybrid madness!"

"You got it Chaosky!" Sam said.

"What are you gonna do then Chaosky?" Clover asked.

Before Chaosky answered, they saw that the Greasers were itching to pound some more freaks since they didn't go for lunch break. The three of them noticed Charleston. Needless to say, Shriek was actually unsettled by his appearance in terms of the clothes he was wearing.

"AAAHHH," Shriek screamed. "Who the hell is that poshy looking freak!? I can't stand his classy appearance!"

"Duuuuhhhh, does he want me to show some class, or show some ass?" Lube wondered.

"Who cares if he's classy or not," Cliff announced. "He's still a freak, and freaks are what we Greasers love pounding!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shriek asked. "Let's pound him!"

"Duh, yeah!" Lube agreed. "Pound him!"

Before they could make their move, Charleston overheard what they were saying. As a result, he made a run for it to find something important that could aid him. The Greasers noticed him getting away.

"He's getting away!" Cliff shouted. "Come on Greasers, we got some mangling to do!"

The moment he said that did the Greasers decided to chase after Charleston. Chaosky then finally said.

"I'm gonna be going after Charleston with the Greasers to stop whatever he's planning." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

"LET'S BREAK!" Chaosky cried out.

Chaosky ran after Charleston along with the Greasers while Sam and Clover went off to find the antidote that they need.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location in the academy, we see Alex being held captive by the headmaster, only to be freed when the time came. Alex was out cold while standing upward, but deep inside her heart, you could hear her speaking.

 _Andrew! Please save me! I'm scared! I hope you come and rescue me! I love you Andrew!_

Then whether she noticed or not, a tear trickled down her right eye as she then went and undergone a transformation, which won't be revealed until the next chapter... For now, the chapter is now over...

* * *

 **END OF PART 2...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW ENDS UP FREEING ALEX, EVEN THOUGH SHE'LL BE IN A DIFFERENT FORM! AND ALSO, THE REASON THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER IS BECAUSE THE GREASERS DON'T APPEAR UNTIL THIS CHAPTER, AND I WANTED THEM TO BE IN THIS STORY TO BE SHOWN IN A DIFFERENT VIEW FROM WHAT THEY NORMAL DO AND WHO THEY NORMALLY GO AFTER. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW FREES ALEX, THE GREASERS CONTINUE TO GO AFTER CHARLESTON, SAM AND CLOVER FIND THE ANTIDOTE, AND FOR CHAOSKY, WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL BE DOING, AND ANDREW WILL PROVE JUST HOW MUCH HE LOVES ALEX! HOW WILL IT ALL TURN OUT?! WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, AND HAVING NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE, THAT'S ALL I GOT! GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Dolphinicized Alex and Test Subject

**Okay readers, here's the next chapter to this story!**

 **Not much to say for this chapter, aside from the fact that Andrew finds and saves Alex, Alex has been dolphinicized, The Greasers continue to chase Charleston and eventually start pounding him, and a lot of other answers will be revealed. How will it go? Well read and find out now readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Andrew was roaming through the hallways in a part of the Dorsal Academy, with doors all over the place. He has check nearly all of the rooms shown, but they were all empty and Alex was being held in any of the room.

"Damn it," Andrew groaned. "I've checked all of these rooms, and Alex isn't in any of them. I'm never gonna find Alex."

Andrew pulled on his hair in a stressed out manner before sighing and looking downward in disappointment.

It was then Andrew saw a door that he hadn't checked yet.

"What's this," Andrew looked at the door and then read the text that was on it. "The Test Room."

 _I sure hope that I find something here. At least some trace that Alex is closeby._

Andrew then opened the door, noticing that it was unlocked, as he then step into the test room.

When Andrew looked into the room, he noticed something that terrified him. There was a huge capsule, but that's not what shocked him. It was the person that was in the capsule, a girl who was dolphinicized and in the capsule with green liquid surrounding her, making her look like she is being treated like a science experiment. Andrew had a really shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god," Andrew said. "Who the hell would treat someone like this; like... like... like a science experiment!? No one deserves to be treated like this!"

 _The headmaster is a huge hypocrite!_

Andrew then approached the keyboard in front of the capsule.

"Don't worry miss, I'm gonna get you out of this capsule." Andrew said out loud as he started typing on the keyboard to activate the capsule.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charleston was still running from the Greasers when he entered his storage room, and he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Ah, there's the weapon I've been looking for," He said as he exited the storage. Just then, the Greasers entered the room with Chaosky trailing behind them.

"There you are," Cliff exclaimed. "It's pounding time!"

"Listen here you stinking dogs, I got something I'd like to show you all!" Charleston exclaimed.

"Yeah well make it snappy," Cliff pointed to his watch. "We only have until the end of this chapter to pound you!"

"Heh heh heh," Charleston got out a strange looking gun, the Dolphinicizer 9000. "Behold, the Dolphinicizer 9000! With this invention, I'll be able to turn everyone who gets hit by it into a dolphin hybrid!"

The Greasers and Chaosky were confused as he started to activate it.

"Hope you enjoy being part dolphin you mutts!"

The moment he shouted that did he fire the gun as a light blue laser beam hit the Greasers and Chaosky. Unfortunately, when it hit them, IT HAD NO EFFECT ON THEM WHATSOEVER! The Greasers were just glaring at him.

"What the," Charleston was confused. "Your suppose to be part dolphins now!"

He fired it again, but it had no effect on them at all.

"What the heck is wrong with this..." Charleston said to himself.

"Hey if it's okay by you, we're gonna start POUNDING now." Cliff exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his palm as he said pounding.

The Greasers started approaching him as he was wondering why they weren't being dolphinicized.

"Why isn't this thing working on them!?" Charleston shouted. It was then the fourth wall was broken as the author started speaking.

Oh, well I don't know... lemme think... Oh yeah! How about the fact that **IT ONLY WORKS ON HUMANS!**

"Say what?!" Charleston was shocked.

The Greasers are Dogs, and as for Chaosky, well... he's an unknown species, but he isn't a human either.

"Curse you author!" Charleston shouted. "This doesn't make sense!"

"Welcome to my world." Lube commented.

"Let's POUND him!" Shriek screamed.

It was then that Charleston started running again as the Greasers started chasing him again. Chaosky was about to follow him, but he then got a call from Sam, so he answered.

"Chaosky, we have good news," Sam started. "We found the antidote to cure these dolphin hybrids!"

"Excellent!" Chaosky shouted.

"Meet us by the indoor pool in the gym." Sam said.

"And do it before those minions come back!" Clover added.

Chaosky looked and figured that the Greasers can take care of Charleston.

 _The Greasers have Charleston completely occupied at the moment._ Chaosky thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm on my way now." Chaosky said as the call ended and Chaosky decided to head to the pool while the Greasers take care of Charleston.

* * *

Back with Andrew, he had just about activated the capsule release feature.

"There we go," Andrew said. "Miss, your gonna be freed."

The liquid started to drain out slowly. In a matter of seconds the liquid was gone as the capsule fell off the stand, causing Andrew to jump out of the way to avoid contact. The capsule was shattered as the person inside of it was now freed. Andrew noticed the girl as he then approached her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Andrew asked her.

The dolphinicized girl was letting out a groaning sound as she slowly started waking up.

"Uhhhh... What the... Mister, why?"

"Why what?" Andrew asked.

"Why did you awaken me from that capsule?"

Andrew sighed as he shook his head.

"Miss, you don't deserve to be treated like some science experiment, in such a cruel manner," Andrew explained. "No one deserves to be treated like that."

The girl was surprised that this strange man was being so nice to her.

 _Why is this strange man being so kind to me?_ She thought. _Who is he?_

Andrew took a good look at the dolphinicized girl, and noticed she had black hair and tannish skin and had golden brown eyes.

 _This girl looks so familar to me._

Not wanting to get off topic, Andrew then said.

"Anyway miss, I'm looking for someone very important that has been captured," Andrew explained. "I don't know if you know her, but her name is Alex. Do you know who she is?"

The girl looked at him as if he was completely clueless.

"Mister, I _am_ Alex." The girl revealed herself to be Alex.

Andrew was shocked and surprised by this realization.

 _No wonder why she looked so familar!_ Andrew then had another thought. _Crap, she has been dolphinicized!_

The dolphinicized Alex then snapped Andrew out of his thoughts.

"Listen mister, I know you saved me from that capsule, and I thank you and I know your looking for me, but who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"What," Andrew was puzzled. "You don't know who I am?"

Alex shook her head no.

Andrew realized he still had his disguise on.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to lose this disguise then," Andrew said out loud.

"Eh?" Alex was confused.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Andrew activated a setting on his watch and he then started changing. Andrew's nose went back to normal shape, his three fingers on both hands went back to being five fingers, and all other dolphin changes he had went back to being human like. A few minutes later, he was then his regular form again. It was then Alex's heart immediately recognized him and caused her to instantly remember him.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him. "Is that you!?"

"Of course it's me," Andrew said. "Did you miss me?"

Alex instantly gave him a hug, showing how much she's missed him.

"Yes Andrew, I really did miss you," She admitted. "Thank you for saving me from that capsule."

"Your welcome sweetheart," Andrew said. "By the way, you know you've been dolphinicized right?"

She nodded her head.

"Don't you think we should change you back to normal?"

"I don't want to be changed back to normal."

"Why not?"

"You see Andrew, the school has shown me the light," Alex commented. "Dolphins are wonderful creatures and deserve to be treated with respect like humans are. I'm not saying your a terrible person though babe."

Andrew understood that dolphins needed respect, but changing people into dolphin hybrids would solve nothing. Fortunately, Andrew said.

"Well Alex, if this is what you want, then I'm perfectly fine with that."

"You really mean that babe?" She asked.

"Yes," Andrew stated. "I want you to be happy, and if this is what you want, then I'm okay with that. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always love you, whether your a dolphin hybrid or not. I love you babe, don't forget that."

Alex was touched. Andrew really was the sweetest man she ever fell in love with. As a result, she started hugging him.

"Awww Andrew," Alex said. "I'll always love you too! Your the best boyfriend I ever had!"

"And your the best girlfriend _I_ ever had!" Andrew shouted afterwards.

They then had the most cutest and sweetest moment you could possibly think of.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a really touching moment," A voice said that Andrew recognized instantly. He then saw that Charleston was right at the entrance. "Now I see you have awoken my speciman; my test subject."

It was then that Andrew was getting angry.

"Yes and in case you should know, people don't deserve to be treated like some sick science experiment." Andrew sneered.

"Well, I'll have you know that Alex was my ultimate test subject. I knew that from the moment she came to this academy that she'd make such a wonderful test subject," Charleston admitted. "Now I suggest you better not hurt my test subject."

Something inside Andrew then snapped.

"What the HELL!? I would _never_ hurt Alex!" Andrew snarled, pointing angrily at him. "I told you that I'm not a hypocrite and that I have nothing against dolphins! If you had respect for them, you wouldn't treat a hybrid like a science experiment!"

"Well it doesn't matter now, because since you woke up my subject, she'll take you down," Charleston commanded. "Alex, attack this man who awoken you from your capsule."

Alex gave Charleston a 'what do you think I'm stupid' look as she said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't attack Andrew."

"WHAT!?" Charleston was shocked. "WHY NOT!?"

"Because Andrew saved me from that capsule, and I'll have you know that he is such a sweet man," Alex admitted. "He's my man, and plus, he has a point. If you respected dolphins, you wouldn't treat them like science experiments."

Charleston then shook his head in disgrace.

"Very well," Charleston said, getting out the Dolphinicizer 9000. "I'll just have to take care of Andrew myself."

"Oh no," Andrew was nervous as Charleston started charging the gun up. Fortunately, before the gun was fired, a voice shouted.

"HEY! THERE HE IS!" The voice was revealed to be Cliff of the Greasers.

"Oh yeah Alex, the Greaser Dogs are here too," Andrew warned her, willing to protect her. "Just a warning."

"Okay babe," Alex nodded as Charleston groaned.

"This can't be," He said out loud. "I thought I lost you stupid mutts!"

It was then that the Greasers showed themselves and they noticed Charleston. They completely disregarded Andrew and Alex, as they were into the headmaster.

"There he is," Cliff exclaimed. "There's the freak!"

"We have you now," Shriek stated. "Time to take you out!"

"Duhhhhhh, let's take him out to the ball game!" Lube commented.

"Greasers," Cliff pounded his fist into his palm. "It's pounding time!"

Knowing the gun has no effect on them, Charleston was in for it now.

The Greasers then pounced at him and then they started pounding him, being surrounded by a dust cloud.

"Let's go while he's occupied." Andrew suggested.

"I'm with you Andrew." Alex was right behind Andrew.

The two of them left the test room as Charleston was being pounded by the Greasers.

* * *

Andrew and Alex were now in another room that was empty as they were away from Charleston.

"Phew, we lost him." Andrew said with relief.

"Andrew, he didn't hurt you did he." Alex said.

"I'm okay," Andrew stated. "The question is are you alright babe?"

"Yes I am honey."

Andrew was so relieved.

"Hey Andrew, did you mean what you said back there," Alex asked. "Your alright with me being like this?"

Andrew knew this was coming, so he then said.

"Yes, I meant that," Andrew said honestly. "I want you to be happy. I understand too, especially since I have nothing against dolphins at all."

"I know you don't baby." Alex commented.

"Oh Alex," Andrew brought her close. "I love you, even if you are a dolphin hybrid now."

"I love you too Andrew."

Alex then gave Andrew a very cute smile. Andrew was moved by this.

 _God, she's so cute, even as a dolphin hybrid._

"So Alex," Andrew said. "There's something I've wanted to give you since we last saw each other."

"What would that be honey?" Alex asked.

Andrew then and started giving her a kiss on the lips. Alex was shocked, but she expected this. As a result, she brought her arms around his back as she allowed him to kiss her. Andrew thought it was weird that he was kissing a dolphin hybrid. Nevertheless, he still loved kissing Alex. Once they were finally done kissing, Andrew and Alex looked into each others eyes.

"Alex, even though your part dolphin now, your still a wonderful kisser." Andrew said honestly.

"I know Andrew," Alex said. "So are you."

They both started blushing heavily while looking at each other for the minute or so. It was then that a voice decided to shout at such a bad time.

"AH HA! I finally found you!" Charleston arrived at the scene, still holding the Dolphinicizer 9000, as he seemed bruised thanks to the Greasers. "Now that I got rid of those stupid mutts, I can finally make you one of us Andrew!"

"Over my dead body!" Andrew got into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it," Charleston charged up the gun. "Hope you like being a dolphin hybrid!"

It was then that the gun then fired a light blue laser beam towards Andrew. Andrew closed his eyes, expecting the laser to hit him on contact. But when he thought it would hit him, he noticed that the beam deflected off of something, completely missing Andrew. Andrew opened his eyes and noticed he was surrounded by a protective bubble. Charleston was shocked and furious as Andrew then noticed that Alex was the one who made that bubble around Andrew. Being part dolphin, she was capable of doing such a feat.

"Alex?" Andrew asked. "You saved me!?"

"Of course I did babe," Alex winked at him.

"TRAITOR!" Charleston shouted at Alex.

"Now you listen here, Andrew is my man, and he's my hero," Alex explained. "I don't want you turning my babe into a dolphin like you did with me. I want him to be happy with how he is!"

Andrew was touched by this. Alex was being as considerate to Andrew as he was to her. As a result, he could only smile.

Charleston on the other hand, shook his head in disappointed as he tossed the gun aside.

"Well, if I can't beat you Andrew, then I'll destroy you instead!" Charleston then went ax-crazy and now wanted to destroy Andrew himself, since Alex won't do it and Alex will only keep Charleston from turning him into a dolphin hybrid.

Andrew was frightened as Charleston now had a chainsaw in his hands.

"Alex! Help!" Andrew shouted.

"Don't worry Andrew," Alex cried out. "I got you!"

The bubble Andrew was in popped as Alex caught him.

"Let's run!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm with you there Andrew!" Alex agreed. "Let's get out of here!"

The two made a run for it as Charleston then chased after them. Andrew was thankful that Alex saved him the way she did.

 _Maybe having Alex as a dolphin hybrid might not be such a bad thing after all..._

Little did he and Alex know that by the next chapter, Alex will be back to normal and the headmaster will be caught. For now, they can enjoyed it for now while they can... until the next chapter...

* * *

 **END OF PART 3...**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS! YEAH, BY THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALEX WILL BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! IT'LL BE FOR THE BEST! JUST SAYING! ALSO NEXT TIME, CHAOSKY, SAM AND CLOVER COME UP WITH A PLAN TO CHANGE THE DOLPHIN HYBRIDS BACK TO NORMAL WITH SOME INSPIRATION FROM THE GREASERS, WHO ACTUALLY WILL BE ACCOMPANYING THEM BY THE POOL! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT! WILL ALEX BE HAPPY AGAIN WHEN SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO...**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE HERE! GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


	4. Back to Normal

**Okay readers! Now I bring to you the next chapter to this wonderful story.**

 **Now we're pretty much coming to a close with this story so after this chapter and the next, the story's over. Just letting you know.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Alex turns back to normal, the headmaster is caught, Alex's parents find out that someone purposely switched their daughter's report card with someone else's and they have been misled, and basically, everything is back to normal…almost. You want to know how all this will turn out? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

By the swimming pool area in the Dorsal Academy, Chaosky was with Sam and Clover as they were thinking of a way on how they were gonna turn everyone back to normal. The Greasers were actually accompanying them since they lost track of Charleston. They were itching to pound the headmaster.

"So Sam," Chaosky asked for the seventh time. "Tell me how the antidote works again?"

"Okay Chaosky," Sam explained. "We just to shine this flashing light into all those dolphin hybrids and then it will activate the antidote, causing everyone to turn back to normal."

"That's great to know," Clover jumped in. "But how are we gonna get them all at once?"

"Clover's right," Chaosky agreed. "What if the headmaster ends up fighting back?"

"Don't worry," Cliff overheard their discussion. "We're gonna mop the floor with that freak!"

It was then Lube was now holding a mop and was now mopping the floor near the edge leading into the pool. Chaosky took notice of this and then asked.

"Uh Lube, what are you doing?"

"Duuuuuhhh, I'm mopping the floor," Lube exclaimed.

Cliff immediately facepalmed and then look annoyed.

"I was using a metaphor!" Cliff shouted in annoyance.

"Wait a minute," Chaosky noticed something. "I think Lube might be on to something..."

Chaosky noticed how wet the floor was near the pool... wet enough to have someone fall into the pool and not be able to fight back.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said. "I just came up with a brillant idea!"

"What is it?" Sam and Clover asked.

"That spot Lube just mopped could be where the dolphin hybrids all slip on and they fall into the pool. When they're in the pool, we then activate the antidote on them and they turn back to normal." Chaosky explained his plan.

"That's brilliant!" Sam shouted.

"So wait, let me get this straight," Shriek decided to jump in now. "We wait for those dolphin hybrids to come, they fall in that pool, they get changed back to normal, and then we Greasers will be able to pound the snot out of that poshy freak?"

"Exactly," Chaosky said. "Lube, you're a genius!"

"Duuuuhhhh, I always wanted to be a genie," Lube said dumbly.

"So what are we waiting for," Cliff shouted. "Let's get cracking!"

It was then that they all got ready as Lube made the wet spot big enough for all the dolphin hybrids to slip and fall into the pool, using the mop to do so.

* * *

When Lube was finally done, Chaosky saw something through his binoculars.

"Here they come!"

All the dolphin hybrids, the students, the minions who came back from lunch break, Charleston who was still holding the chainsaw, and in the front was Andrew and Alex, the latter of which was still dolphinicized.

"Hey guys," Chaosky shouted. "It's Andrew, and Alex! Alex must have been dolphinicized!"

"Well guess we have to cure her too in addition to everyone else." Sam exclaimed.

Andrew and Alex were fleeing for their lives from the headmaster, his minions and all the other dolphinicized students, as the headmaster was still holding the chainsaw. Andrew noticed they were about to slip and fall into the pool. He then realized that if the others behind them fall in, they can't fight back.

"Hey Alex, we're about to slip and fall into that pool," Andrew stated. "Grab on and hang on tight."

"Okay babe," Alex complied as she grabbed onto Andrew.

Then as predicted, Andrew ended up slipping and falling into the pool, with Alex hanging on to him. Charletons, his minions and the other dolphin hybrids ended up slipping and falling into the pool afterwards.

"Sam, you sure that stuff won't turn Andrew into a dolphin hybrid if he gets hit by it?" Chaosky asked, sounding concerned if Andrew did turn into a dolphin hybrid.

"Yeah Chaosky, this stuff will only work on dolphin hybrids," Sam explained. "Andrew will be completely immune to it!"

"I hope your right!" Chaosky prayed that Sam was right.

"Hey they're in the pool now, unable to fight back," Clover called out. "Now's our chance!"

"You got it!" Sam shouted jumping in front of the pool with Clover and Chaosky.

"Huh," Andrew was surprised. "Guys?"

It was then that Sam blinded everyone in the pool with a bright light.

"What the..." Andrew was confused as he was blinded along with Alex and the others in the pool.

"Now Clover!" Chaosky shouted.

"You got it!"

Clover then activated the antidote on everyone in the pool, causing everyone, with the exception of Andrew, to turn back to normal human beings. Andrew didn't notice what was happening, as he was unable to see.

* * *

Once the light was gone and the antidote did it's job, everyone was then taken out of the pool, except for the fact that the minions were gone. Charleston didn't change much, he was still a dolphin hybrid, although his nose was now much smaller than before. Andrew then opened his eyes and saw that everyone who followed him and Alex had turned back to normal. The students had no idea where they were or what was going on. Andrew then noticed Alex was back to normal too. Alex noticed she was back to normal, and no longer a dolphin hybrid, she saw Sam, Clover and Chaosky and she gave them a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Alex told them.

"Same with us," Sam admitted.

"Well, we got our man now," Chaosky proceeded on handcuffing the headmaster. "Your gonna do hard time now sir."

Charleston could only grumble at the fact that his plan backfired...big time. They then saw some actual dolphins in the pool, chirping.

"Well, there are your minions Charleston," Andrew commented while chuckling.

"You know girls, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my hero," Alex said, turning to face Andrew, giving him a hug straight afterwards. "I mean it Andrew, you're my hero!"

"I sure am your hero babe. It's great that your back to normal," Andrew rubbed her back as he then said honestly. "I will miss the dolphin part of you in a way though. You really did save me the way you made that protective bubble."

Alex understood what he was saying and then told him.

"Babe, you don't need me to be part dolphin so I can keep you safe," Alex said honestly. "When we're together honey, nothing can get us."

Andrew knew she was telling the truth.

"Your right Alex," Andrew agreed. "I don't need you to be part dolphin to do that kind of stuff, especially when we have gadgets that WOOHP provides for us to keep us safe. We just need each other to be protected."

"That we are babe," Alex nodded.

The happy couple then hugged in a really heartwarming manner that could move anyone who had a soft spot for that kind of stuff. It was then a voice then interrupted the love fest.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt this tearful reunion," Cliff spoke up. "But we'd like to take care of business now with the poshy freak of a headmaster now!"

Cliff pointed to Charleston to make it clear that he was referring to him. The Greasers then approached the headmaster as Chaosky noticed them.

"Knock yourselves out," Chaosky said as he stepped aside so the Greasers could do what they need to.

It was then Lube now had a club in his hands and rose it over his head. Letting out a moan, Lube was about to 'knock himself out' when Cliff immediately noticed this, swiping the club from his grasp and gave him an annoyed look.

"NOT YOU, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Cliff shouted at Lube as he then went up to Charleston and slammed the club on his head, knocking him out unconcious.

"Well that's one way to knock someone out easily." Andrew snickered.

"I'll say babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then continued hugging like a happy couple should. The others took notice of this, including the Greasers, as a thought came into Shriek's mind.

 _I wish I could do that with Dog._ Shriek thought to herself.

"So anyway," Chaosky spoke. "Shall we all go home now?"

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's leave this place."

And so everyone left the place. Charleston was taken to the slammer, the dolphins were brought to the zoo as a protected species, the students went back to their own homes, Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky took the Air Craft back to Beverly Hills, and as for the Greasers, well... where ever they went isn't important at the moment. Everything was back to normal now... well, almost...

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The five spies made it back to their home, and they saw how much of a mess their house was, and they can thank Jerry for that.

"Wow, this place is now like a total dump!" Clover exclaimed.

"We can thank Jerry for that one," Chaosky said.

Jerry then noticed that the five of them were back, and claimed that his house has been fumigated by now and wanted to leave but Sam stopped him.

"Nah ah Jerry," Sam said firmly. "Your not going anywhere until this place has been cleaned up!"

"And you better not have scratched my Eiffel 65 record either," Andrew commented as he ran over to the record player to check his record. When he checked it, he didn't see a scratch on it. The album he is referring to was Europop.

"Oh thank god it isn't scratched," Andrew let out a sigh of relief as he put the record back into it's pouch. Andrew ran to join the others to tidy up the place a little.

* * *

Some time later, the five of them were out in the backyard, lying on the bench chairs as Jerry was still taking care of the trash.

"It's so great to be back in Beverly Hills with you guys," Alex commented. "Especially with you Andrew."

"I know babe," Andrew said. "It's great to have you back Alex."

"Yeah, even if I'll have to go back to England soon." Alex stated.

This reminded Sam of something as she then asked Chaosky.

"Chaosky, did the school contact you yet about Alex's report card situation?"

"Not yet," Chaosky answered. "The school told me that if they found out something, they would either contact me or contact Alex's parents. I'm willing to bet that they contacted Alex's parents."

"Yeah your probably right." Sam stated.

"Well regardless, if you'll have to go back to England Alex, then I'm gonna be going with you." Andrew commented.

"Say what!?" Chaosky, Sam and Clover shouted together, as Alex didn't know what to say.

"After what happened at the Dorsal Academy, I don't want to risk the chance of something bad happening to you Alex. I don't want to lose you, so I'm gonna be sticking with you if you do go back to England." Andrew said honestly.

This touched Alex's heart as she ran and gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you so much for protecting me Andrew," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too babe."

They then French kissed for a moment or so, where it felt like it's been forever since they did that, enjoying every single moment of it.

It was then that the phone that was near the five of them then started to ring, as Alex knew who that was.

"That must be my parents," Alex said nervously.

"Now don't jump to conclusions Alex," Chaosky reassured. "They are probably calling because they got notified by the school regarding the report card fiasco."

"Okay," Alex hesitantly went and picked up the phone as she answered nervously. "H-hello?"

When she heard her mom's voice, she noticed she was thrilled about something as the others listened in closely to the call.

"Good news, honey," Carmen said. "We just got the call from the school, and it turns out Chaosky was right, someone had purposely switched over your report card with someone elses!"

"The F's weren't yours," Alex's father spoke in the background. "You actually got As and Bs."

"We're so proud of you." Carmen said.

"I knew someone ended up switching over Alex's report card with someone elses," Chaosky shouted. "I should have known!"

"Does... does this mean I get to stay in Beverly Hills?" Alex asked with hope in her voice.

"As long as you promise to visit us more often." Carmen added.

Andrew heard all of this and wanted to speak. Alex noticed this as she handed him the phone.

"Does this mean that Alex gets to stay with us and doesn't have to leave me?" Andrew asked Alex's Mom.

Knowing this was Andrew, Carmen sighed happily as she then said.

"Yes Andrew, Alex gets to stay with you, and she isn't going to be leaving you."

Andrew then ended up cheering and whooping in the background as Alex cheered something like 'I can stay', as the happy couple wouldn't be separated again. It was then Chaosky's turn to talk on the phone.

"Andrew's really happy now," Chaosky admitted. "You really made him happy."

"I know I did Chaosky," Carmen then had a guilty look on her face as did Alex's father. "This was our fault. We were misled by whoever wrote that note that was on the report card that someone gave to Alex in exchange for Alex's real report card. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and figured that that was Alex's report card. We're really sorry for this mishap Chaosky."

"Hey, it's been done, it's been settled, and everything ended up working out perfectly in the end, so it's no biggie." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just want Alex to know that we'd like her to visit us more often Chaosky." Carmen commented.

"Don't worry, Alex will visit you eventually," Chaosky said. "And when she does, Andrew will be with her."

Andrew heard Chaosky say that part, and as a result, he started blushing, especially since this was true.

"Well Chaosky, we have to be going now," Carmen said. "It was nice speaking to you and to Andrew again."

"Same to you too," Chaosky said. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later Chaosky," Carmen said.

Chaosky then heard the phone hang up on the other end of the line. Chaosky saw Andrew and Alex hugging as they wouldn't be leaving other.

"I'm glad your not leaving us again Alex," Andrew said.

"Me too babe." Alex agreed. "I love you so much hunk."

"I love you too baby."

"Group hug!" Chaosky shouted.

It was then Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky all engaged in a group hug, happy to be back together. Afterwards, Clover stated how she wanted to do something like a spa with her friends and she even suggested Andrew and Chaosky to join them. It was then something came to Alex's mind.

"Wait a minute," Alex wondered. "If those Fs weren't mine, who's Fs were they?"

"Better question Alex, who would be cold enough to switch over your grades so you'd be separated from me?" Andrew wondered too.

"I think I know who it is," Chaosky stated. "And I know she hates us so much, she'd attempt such a feat."

"Your talking about...?"

"Mhmm." Chaosky said, not even needing Andrew to finish his question.

Then right on cue, they heard Mandy scream as it was revealed that she got all Fs and the five found out it was Mandy who switched her grades over with Alex's. The five of them peaked through the bush and listen to Mandy scream.

"F's? But how is that possible?!" Mandy wondered. _I THOUGHT I SWAPPED MY F'S OVER WITH THAT UGLY MUTT'S GRADES!_

Mandy's mother, who is known as Phoebe, was really disappointed in her daughter's report card.

"You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady!" Phoebe shouted. "And that means no dates!"

This got Mandy even more upset.

"You can't be serious!" Mandy screamed. "The boys of Beverly Hills will be lost without me!"

"On the contrary Mandy," Chaosky said out loud. "The boys will be happier without you being a huge jerk-ass to others."

"You got that right Chaosky," Andrew agreed while chuckling.

"Yeah," Clover also agreed. "While Mandy is forbidden from dating, I'll probably have all the hunks that I could ask for."

"And as for me, well... I already have my _hunk_ right here." Alex said with such seductivity as she faced Andrew, showing that she was referring to Andrew.

"Oh baby," Andrew said. "Looks like this calls for another kiss."

"You said it handsome."

Andrew and Alex spent the next minute or so kissing compassionately like a happy couple. Afterwards, Andrew spent several minutes thinking about how Mandy could do something so cold. He wanted to make Mandy pay personally for doing this to him and driving him to a mental state for separating him from Alex. Chaosky took notice of this and realized what he was thinking about.

"Your wanting to make Mandy pay personally for what she did to you and Alex huh?" Chaosky took a guess.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I was in a mental state and was a huge mess, because of what Mandy did to separate Alex and I. I won't let her get away with this. This is personal."

"I see," Chaosky nodded. "Well how do you plan on getting back at her?"

Andrew thought for a moment, and started remembering what they went through at the Dorsal Academy. After he thought for several moments, he then said.

"You know guys," Andrew started. "After what happened at Dorsal Academy, I think I came up with the most brillant idea to get back at Mandy personally."

"Oh I'm already liking the sound of this babe," Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew.

"Me too," Chaosky nodded, when suddenly, it hit him. "You mean your planning on getting _them_ involved?"

"Oh yes Chaosky." Andrew said. "And it won't happen until later tonight."

"Well in the meantime babe, why don't you and I go into your bedroom and have a little _fun_ together?" Alex suggested.

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said seductively. "I missed you sweet cheeks."

"I missed you too handsome." Alex commented as the two of them headed into the house and into Andrew's room to have some fun for a bit, while Sam, Chaosky and Clover do whatever they want to do at the moment, all while waiting for Andrew's plan to take hold, which won't happen until later on tonight... Until then, the chapter is now over...

* * *

 **END OF PART 4...**

 **YEAH THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS! TOLD YOU ALEX WOULD BE BACK TO NORMAL IN THIS CHAPTER! ALEX'S PARENTS GOT THE CALL FROM THE SCHOOL FINDING OUT THAT SOMEONE PURPOSELY SWITCHED OVER ALEX'S REPORT CARD WITH A TERRIBLE ONE, AND CALLED ALEX TO NOTIFY HER ABOUT IT! EVERYTHING IS JUST ABOUT NORMAL AGAIN, EXCEPT THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

 **JUST WHAT IS ANDREW'S PLAN FOR GETTING BACK AT MANDY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HIM AND ALEX? AND WHAT ABOUT THE GREASERS? WILL WE HEAR FROM THEM AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS OUT THERE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	5. Meet your New Bunkmates

**Alright readers out there! Here it is, this is the final chapter to this wonderful story that I created.**

 **Now as the name of this chapter implies, Mandy will be getting some new bunkmates that'll teach her a lesson and be given her comeuppance for driving Andrew into a mental state by separating him from Alex. Who are the bunkmates exactly? And whatever happened to the Greasers? What do you think they're up to? Well read and find out now readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **OUTSIDE MANDY'S HOUSE- LATER THAT NIGHT (THE SAME DAY):**

Andrew was outside Mandy's house, about to get his plan under way, as his three friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, and his girlfriend Alex were waiting by the side, hoping that he is successful.

Andrew then went to the front door and knocked at the door. In a matter of seconds, someone actually answered and opening the door was Mandy's mother, Phoebe, as she was wondering why Andrew was here.

"Hello?" Phoebe started. "I'm sorry, but Mandy isn't allowed to go on any dates with any guys since she's been ground."

Andrew shook his head, showing that that's not why he's there.

"No, that's not what I'm wanting," Andrew said. "I'm here because I want to tell you of something else that Mandy did in addition to getting all Fs."

"Oh great," Phoebe already knew this would be bad news. "What else did she do?"

"Allow me to explain Mrs. Mandy's mom," Andrew stated.

Andrew then explained to her how her daughter purposely swapped her Fs with Alex's report card as a way to get Alex separated from him so Andrew would be broken and that he went into a mental state because of it. Needless to say, Phoebe was really shocked that her daughter did all this.

"So let me get this straight," Phoebe started after Andrew finished. "My daughter purposely swapped her report card with your girlfriend's so you would be separated from Alex and you went into a mental state because of this?"

"That's just about correct," Andrew nodded.

This actually horrified Phoebe, seeing her daughter attempt such a feat. As a result, she then gained an angry look on her face.

"Come in," Phoebe said. "We are gonna have to tell Mandy about this."

"Alright," Andrew then stepped into the house as they went to Mandy's room upstairs.

* * *

In Mandy's bedroom, we see Mandy angered by what happened today, and the fact that she's been ground for the rest of the year. She was pissed off about the fact that her plan backfired. Wanting to know who made it backfire, she was interrupted from her thoughts from someone screaming.

 **"MANDY!"** Phoebe screamed on the other side of the door.

It was then the bedroom door slammed open as Mandy noticed her mom was really pissed and accompanying her was Andrew. Little did Mandy know that Andrew told her mom exactly what Mandy did.

"Mandy, you are in EVEN more trouble now," Phoebe sneered. "This fine young man had just told me how you purposely switched your Fs with the report card that belongs to Alex, this young man's girlfriend, and you did it in order to separate this man from his girlfriend so he would be driven into a mental state as a result!"

Mandy was shocked at how her mom found out about this, and realized Andrew figured it out and told her mom. As a result, Mandy was now really pissed off at Andrew for what he did.

"Because of what you did to this young man, your now grounded for _two_ years with no dates at all," Phoebe stated angrily. "And as a bonus, I'm gonna make sure you do even more work for the community and the school and you will be watched at all times!"

"WHAT!" Mandy screamed.

"You heard me! Your being punished," Phoebe screamed as she turned to face Andrew, trying to calm down. "I'm really sorry for my daughter's behavior and what she did to you."

"That's okay," Andrew commented. "I'm just glad that Alex is back again and won't be leaving me again either."

"Okay, well I'll leave you to give your final partings," Phoebe said as she then left the room, leaving Andrew to deal with Mandy himself. This was personal.

Andrew then grew a smirk on his face as he then said.

"Oh and Mandy, because you purposely separated me from Alex so I could be in a mental state," Andrew started. "Meet your new bunkmates!"

Andrew then blew a whistle as three new bunkmates of Mandy then started coming in. The three bunkmates were three familar looking dogs that have appeared throughout the story since Chapter two. That's right readers, Mandy's new bunkmates are none other than... **THE GREASER DOGS! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The Greasers made their way into Mandy's room as Mandy was upset as Andrew then said.

"Mandy, these are the Greasers," Andrew greeted them to her. "Greasers, this happens to be Mandy."

Andrew kept baring that grin on his face, as Mandy was disgusted by the Greasers' appearance. She then felt the need to make a snide comment.

"EEEEWWWW! Why the hell are these three stinky, smelly, ugly looking dogs doing in my room as my bunkmates!?" Mandy spat.

This only made Andrew's grin go wider, knowing that the Greasers don't take too kindly to insults like that. Andrew noticed that the Greasers were getting pissed off by her snide comment. Cliff then decided to speak.

"What the hell did this girl call us?" Cliff asked angrily, as Shriek felt the need to approach Mandy.

"You know, I don't like your attitude, you brat," Shriek spat angrily, getting in her face.

"Duuuuuuuhhhh... I remember taking a shower just the other day," Lube added as he then sniffed himself and his armpits to proof it. He smelt pretty good from what he smelled.

"Listen here missy," Cliff started. "You honestly don't know who your dealing with. We're the Greasers, the toughest dogs in Nearburg!"

"More like the smelliest," Mandy wasn't intimidated by them... not yet...

This only got the Greasers even angrier as Andrew kept smirking devilishly.

"Miss, there are three types of people we like to beat up and pound," Cliff started. "There are cats, there are freaks, and then there are those that dare to insult the Greasers!"

"And frankly twerp," Shriek added. "You are _obviously_ of the latter category!"

"Duuuuhhhhh, I could use a ladder every now and then." Lube commented as he thought Shriek said ladder instead of latter.

"So Greasers, you know what we need to do to this twerp?" Cliff asked his teammates.

"Duuuhhhh, beat her up?" Lube took a wild guess.

"Let's POUND her!" Shriek shouted.

"YEAH! POUND HER!" Cliff shouted, as the Greasers started to approach her. As Andrew kept grinning, Mandy was now starting to get intimidated by them.

"Hey, you can't beat me up," Mandy pointed out. "I'm a girl!"

"Yeah? Well so am I, MISSY!" Shriek shouted.

"Duuuuuuuhhhh, we should beat her to a pulp, with orange juice mixed with it..." Lube said.

"I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich miss," Cliff sneered.

"Me too," Shriek agreed.

"And I'll give one with the uhhhhhhh... mayo, lettuce, cheese and tomato on it too." Lube decided to add.

Seeing that Mandy was trapped and unable to escape a brutal beatdown, Andrew then gave his last comment.

"Enjoy your new bunkmates Mandy." Andrew said with a sinister tone in his voice as he slowly closed the door behind him. The moment he closed the door did he hear Cliff scream.

 **"IT'S POUNDING TIME!"**

It was then a brutal brawl was heard on the other side of the door as the Greasers were pounding Mandy to a pulp. Andrew snickered as he then decided to leave the house.

* * *

He heard the brawl going on in Mandy's house even when he was outside. It was then Chaosky approached him.

"I'm really surprised that you got the Greasers involved and had them deal with Mandy for you," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah, the Greasers proved to be very useful during the whole Dorsal Academy fiasco, and so I decided on having them become Mandy's new roommates." Andrew openly admitted.

"That's true," Chaosky agreed. "We wouldn't have activated the antidote on the dolphin hybrids if it weren't for the Greasers."

"I know."

It was then Alex decided to approach her man.

"I can see that you have given Mandy what she deserves right babe?" Alex asked.

"I sure did Alex," Andrew said. "She had no right to split us apart like that."

"I'm with you there," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex my precious girl."

The couple then started kissing in the moonlight, having their tongues meet and touch one another in a really romantic and sexual manner. While they were French kissing, Clover decided to approach them as she heard Mandy being pounded by the Greasers.

"Looks like Mandy's being given the pounding of a lifetime, huh?" Clover asked with a grin on her face.

"That she is Clover," Chaosky nodded as he and Clover listened to the fight being heard. "That she is."

They continued listening to the fight for a moment or so, while Andrew and Alex kept on French-kissing.

"GUYS COME ON!" Sam called out. "WE HAVE TO GET HOME! IT'S GETTING LATE!"

"Oh, coming Sam!" Chaosky shouted as he and Clover ran to join her. "You two lovebirds coming!?"

"Yes," Andrew said, still embracing Alex. "Let's go baby."

"Right behind you love." Alex said.

After giving each other one last kiss on the lips, the two lovebirds then joined the others as they headed back home, hoping for more fun filled events to take place soon enough, especially for Andrew and Alex, while they left Mandy to be pounded by the Greasers. Alas, this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! YES, I DECIDED ON HAVING THE GREASERS BECOME MANDY'S NEW BUNKMATES FOR A PUNISHMENT BY ANDREW PERSONALLY! I HOPE YOU WEREN'T BOTHERED BY IT! ANYWAY, SINCE THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY, I'M GONNA TAKE A BREAK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS TO GET SOME IMPORTANT STUFF DONE AND TO THINK OF SOME MORE ONESHOTS FOR THIS CATEGORY! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT STORY TO SEE WHAT I DO FOR A ONESHOT!**

 **UNTIL I DO SO, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **WELL, SINCE THAT'S ALL SET, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS STORY! GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
